Just Drive Trad (plus une suite)
by Le Petit Pandacorne Du Mpreg
Summary: Roman est encore en retard et avec la pleine lune qui approche, Peter n'est pas dans la meilleure des humeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Drive TRAD ( la suite) **

_PetitPandaCorneDuMpreg_

Résumé de l'auteur original:

Roman est encore en retard et avec la pleine lune qui approche, Peter n'est pas dans la meilleure des humeurs.

Notes:

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas sauf la suite. L' auteur(e) BrunaD n'a pas "_completed" _son histoire et je trouvais ça dommage. Alors votre sauveuse est arrivée sur son ordi blanc pour réparer cette injustice ! L'histoire se situe sur une temporalité différente de la série.

Bon lecture ! =D

* * *

Peter passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille tandis que le vent soufflait doucement à la surface de l'eau du lac. Roman était en retard. Encore...

C'était incroyablement agaçant de voir qu'il n'était en retard que lorsque Peter l'attendait. Comme s'il pouvait sentir quand Peter dormait encore ou non du monde à venir...

Peter sut qu'il arrivait. Non seulement par le son doux et régulier de la voiture lointaine dans les bois, mais aussi par l'odeur de son parfum sophistiqué, mélangé avec le parfum musqué des arbres. Il commença à marcher sur la route quand Roman freina fortement et lourdement sa voiture dans l'allée.

"Allons-y,Sunshine! Je n'ai pas toute la journée !" Cria Roman sur un ton moqueur.

"Va te faire foutre Roman !" S'écria Peter.

Roman inspecta Peter alors qu'il montait dans la voiture. Les yeux face aux bois et les pieds tapotant avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas bien dormi ma belle ?"

Peter ignora simplement la question de ce gosse de riche et soupira bruyamment pendant que Roman redémarrait la voiture, afin qu'ils puissent se rendre à l'école.

Les boucles de Peter devinrent encore plus emmêlées lorsque Roman passa une vitesse, bloquant sa vision. Cela eu pour effet de les faire rire et ainsi réduire complètement à néant le silence inconfortable qui les séparait.

"Tu as pris une éternité pour venir !" S'exclama Peter.

"Désolé, mec, je ne savais pas que tu étais si excité par le fait de m'attendre" Répondit Roman

"Tais-toi, espèce d'enculé gâté! La prochaine fois, envoie-moi un message ou autre si tu penses être en retard. Je pourrais dormir un peu plus..."

"D'accord, désolé. La prochaine fois, j'appellerai ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Quoi qu'il en soit... Concentre-toi sur la route maintenant…"

Peter était tellement profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement sur le chemin de l'école. Roman avait tourné à gauche près de l'entrée de l'autoroute et ils étaient maintenant de retour dans les bois. Dans une partie qu'il ne pensait pas que Roman connaissait. Mais comme il était curieux de savoir ce que son ami avait en tête, il décida de prétendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le changement de trajectoire.

"C'est bon, nous y sommes ! " Déclara Roman après avoir arrêté la voiture.

"Et, où sommes nous exactement ?" Demanda Peter après qu'ils aient tous les deux descendu de la voiture.

"Eh bien, puisque ma mère n'est pas ta plus grande fan…" A-t-il commencé "... Et que la tienne se mêle toujours de nos affaires, j'ai embauché des entrepreneurs pour construire quelque chose pour nous ici."

Peter repassa toute la conversation dans sa tête pour vérifier s'il avait mal comprit un bout ou peut-être même tout.

"Es-tu sourd Peter ?"

"Tu veux dire... Comme... Une... Maison ?"

"Eh bien... En sachant que ma chambre fait presque la même taille que ta maison, pour moi, j'appellerais plus ça une chambre. Mais bon… Si l'on veut se placer de ton point de vue de pauvre, oui Peter, c'est... Comme une maison."

"Fuck you Godfrey ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta putain de pitié !"

Peter partit, alors, dans la direction opposée.

"Allez, Peter, je sais que la pleine lune est pour demain, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme une gonzesse capricieuse."

Peter s'arrêta de marcher. Il se tourna pour faire face à Roman puis commença à faire demi-tour, les poings et les dents serrés par la colère.

"Qui est ce que tu crois être, Roman ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles que tu emmènes pour les baiser quand tu en as envie !"

Excédé, Peter poussa Roman si fort que son dos heurta la voiture de luxe, produisant un son brut et dur.

"T'es cinglé ou quoi sale gitan ?! Cette voiture coûte plus cher que ta vie !"

"Alors construis une maison pour toi et ta stupide voiture et baisez ensemble, si elle est si importante que ça !"

Roman tira Peter par le bras qui répondit par un coup-de-poing direct au précieux visage de Godfrey, laissant une énorme marque rouge qui ne passerait pas inaperçue. Peter sembla un instant regretter ses actions, mais cela disparut bien vite par la réponse de Roman : un coup-de-poing lui tombant directement sur l'œil et le renversa au sol. Roman était en effet plus grand et plus fort que lui - du moins, sous sa forme humaine.

Les garçons commencèrent à se rouler dans l'herbe pour continuer à se battre, voulant chacun donner le dernier coup. Se frappant par des coups-de-poing et pied. Finalement, Roman put dominer le gitan en se tenant à califourchon sur ses hanches, bloquant ses poings par une poigne de fer.

"Arrête de te débattre ! Je suis plus fort que toi !" S'écria, victorieux, Roman.

Peter ne savait pas si c'était lui ou le loup qui avait réellement commencé à apprécier ce combat. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette nouvelle sensation de brûlure qui consumait tout son corps de l'intérieur. Il voulait blâmer le loup, la pleine lune à venir ou peut-être même la chemise de Roman presque déchirée montrant sa peau nue et pâle… Mais il était indéniablement et irréversiblement excité. Tellement qu'il ne réalisa pas que son érection allait bientôt se sentir pressante et que dans un même mouvement, il commença à se frotter contre le pantalon noir et terriblement moulant de Roman.

Une goutte de sang des lèvres blessées de Roman tomba sur ses joues, se mêlant à sa sueur et coula le long de son visage. Il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir en bouche. Roman suivit aussi la petite goutte, comme s'il était hypnotisé par elle et presque comme un instinct la lécha sur le visage de Peter. Sa langue passa lentement des joues salées à ses lèvres. Un baiser commença timidement, presque confus, mais après que Peter eut mordillé la lèvre inférieure du blond, il s'approfondit.

Et puis... Peter la sentit. L'érection de Roman. Elle était également dure et se frottait, également, contre sa jumelle en dessous.

Le sang de la bouche du Upir se mêla à la salive de Peter. D'un coup, comme-ci Roman avait été frappé par une injustice, ses crocs s'allongèrent et coupèrent légèrement la langue du Garou. L'odeur de fer dansait sur leurs papilles et dans leur nez créant une magnifique harmonie.

Roman cassa le baiser et lécha la peau douce du cou de Peter en se demandant comment elle ressemblerait avec ses marques de morsures partout. Peut-être que son sang était meilleur à cet endroit tendre et accessible ? La simple pensée fit pousser son corps à désirer encore plus ardemment le corps en dessous de lui et ne résista pas à planter ses crocs profondément dans la chair.

Peter gémit en réponse et mordit lui aussi le cou de Roman. À l'effusion de sang dans leurs bouches, le loup et l'Upir à l'intérieur d'eux ronronnèrent de plaisir.

Le désir obscurcissait leurs yeux et leurs sens et plus rien au monde ne comptait à ce moment-là… À part bien sûr, le bruit d'une voiture qui s'approchait de leur chemin.

Une partie de la conscience de Peter lui hurla le danger imminent qui s'annonçait. Et cela était dur pour le pauvre cerveau embrouillé de celui-ci.

"Roman... Arrête. Il y a une voiture qui arrive..." Dit-il essayant tant bien que mal de le repousser.

"Tais-toi, je n'entends rien."

Roman ignora l'avertissement, laissant tomber le cou au profit de la bouche rougi érotiquement par son propre sang.

"Hm… Je suis sérieux, mec ! Dégage de moi ! "

Dès que Roman s'éloigna de Peter, la voiture du shérif était déjà garée sur la route en contre bas.

"Lève-toi, il vient !"

Roman se releva avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde et aida Peter à se redresser.

Le shérif était bientôt proche des deux garçons, trop tôt pour qu'ils puissent nettoyer leurs vêtements ou leur visage.

"C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi vous vous disputiez encore tous les deux ? "

"Rien d'important monsieur …" Dit Peter "... Juste des bêtises"

"Je me fiche de savoir quelle est la véritable raison, mais vous êtes un problème et j'espère que je ne vous reverrai plus seul dans les bois… Surtout quand vous êtes censé être à l'école !"

Les garçons se regardèrent dans un accord silencieux et regardèrent le Shérif s'éloigner.

"Viens, on va aller se nettoyer dedans" Proposa Roman en montrant du doigt la maison.

Après s'être nettoyé et changé, ils montèrent dans la voiture, essayant autant que possible de donner l'impression que rien ne s'était passé.

Roman alluma la voiture et ils sortirent en trombe du bois, laissant derrière eux un épais nuage de poussière, ne pouvant cacher les sentiments qui s'étaient réveillés.

* * *

Fin. 1/2 chapitres

Normalement vous pouvez lire sans crainte. J'ai fait corriger.

La suite devrait arrivée assez vite puisque je l'ai déjà bien commencé.

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La journée passa tranquillement. Enfin… Seulement en apparence, car dans la tête des deux jeunes hommes, ça tournait à plein régime ! Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans les bois était tout bonnement ahurissant et incompréhensible !

Presque toute la journée leurs pensées avait été tourné sur ce qui s'était passé dans les bois. Tellement qu'ils n'écoutent et ne notèrent presque rien de ce qui était lié à leurs cours.

Contrairement au brun, le blond ne revint pas à l'université l'après-midi puisque selon lui, cela ne servait à rien de rester s'il ne retenait rien des cours.

La soirée passa tranquillement du côté du Upir, mais beaucoup moins côté loup-garou, car celui-ci commença réellement à s'échauffer dans le corps de son hôte. Une petite patte de loup pouvait se voir sur son ventre.

* * *

_Le lendemain, dans la matinée._

Peter ne put presque pas dormir de la nuit et c'est seulement au matin que son loup se calma Épuisé, il décida, avec l'accord de sa mère, de rester dans son lit pour se reposer un peu au vu de la prochaine soirée qui allait s'annoncer encore plus éprouvante.

Avant de s'endormir, il envoya un message à Roman :

_De Peter_

_À Roman_

"Je ne vais pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. Pas la peine de venir."

Une réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_De Roman_

_À Peter_

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive à notre cher Princesse ?"

_De Peter_

_À Roman_

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Soit déjà heureux que je te prévienne."

Peter coupa son téléphone pour ne plus être emmerdé par… Cet emmerdeur. Il était tellement épuisé, qu'il s'endormit direct.

Les heures passèrent, Peter était bien, confortable dans son lit quand un bruit le réveilla. Il lui semblait que l'on frappait à la porte. Sa mère attendait elle quelqu'un ? Il n'entendit pas sa mère, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit partie ?

Il entendit une nouvelle fois frapper. Peter était trop bien là où il était, ça pouvait être le Président qu'il ne se lèverait pas.

Après plus un bruit, il pensa que la personne avait fait demi-tour et qu'il allait pouvoir se rendormir, mais à la place, il entendit le grincement si caractéristique de sa porte. Puis des bruits de pas. Signe que l'individu était entré.

Toujours couché, mais bien réveillé, il renifla l'air. Cette odeur… Il la connaissait… C'était... Oh non… !

"Eh, Gypsy boy ~"

… Roman.

Peter ne bougea pas un poil. Peut-être qu'il partirait s'il l'ignorait.

"Je m'ennuie, les cours, les profs sont barbants… Et je suis fatigué aussi !" Se plaint Roman. Il secoua le corps du brun en disant ça. "Eh, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Est-ce que tu m'ignores ? Ce n'est pas très gentil..."

Toujours aucun mouvement ni réponse

"Bon puisque c'est ainsi, je vais squatter ton lit"

Ce n'est pas vrai, il ment, c'est sûr.

Des bruits de chaussures et de vêtements se firent entendre puis sa couverture s'éleva. Roman se blottit contre le dos du garou, plaçant un bras sur sa taille.

"Ton lit n'est vraiment pas confortable…"

Bah, va dans ton lit et ne fais pas chier alors ! Pensa très fort Peter, mais ne parla pas, car ça serait donner raison à l'autre décoloré. Pas à propos du lit, mais du fait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il ne pouvait nier que l'odeur de Roman l'apaisait, de même que ses battements de cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus lents et réguliers. Il adorait aussi le petit ronflement qu'il produisait quand il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Peter attendit un moment avant de s'assurer de Roman était bien endormis. Il tourna la tête et vit son visage complètement détendu. Il était beau comme ça.

"Tu n'es qu'un sale petit emmerdeur avec un visage d'ange" chuchota le brun. Il détourna sa tête, entrelaça leurs doigts et croisa leurs pieds, puis, se rendormit tel quel.

Quand il se réveilla par son ventre qui grogna de faim. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils avaient autant dormi ? En parlant "d'ils", Peter toucha derrière lui, où était Roman ? Il se leva, ouvrit sa porte de chambre et vit sa mère éplucher des légumes.

"Maman, tu aurais vu…" Se ravisa le plus jeune des Rumancek.

"Vu quoi ? Ou plutôt qui, non ?" Taquina sa mère.

Et merde… Elle les avait vus… Peter se frotta alors le visage comme pour effacer la honte qui se peignait sur son visage.

"Il est rentré chez lui, il y a plusieurs heures."

Peter ne répondit rien et s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa mère pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Après un repas léger. Le loup commença à se sentir de plus en plus pressant aux files des heures qui passaient alors que son hôte avait élu domicile, dehors, sur le transat à côté de la caravane. Jusqu'à ce que cela soit insoutenable, il quitta, alors, son transat et commença sa métamorphose.

Peter, aidé par le loup, commença le long et très douloureux système de transformation.

D'abord des hurlements et halètements puis des sinistres sons de craquement d'os.

Après de douloureuses minutes, un magnifique loup noir aux yeux jaunes se tenait à la place du jeune homme. Il mangea tous les morceaux de peau autour de lui sous le regard indifférent de sa mère qui s'était placé à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée/sortie, depuis la fin de la transformation. Elle héla le loup.

"Eh, ne rentre pas trop tard ok ? "

Le loup la regarda fixement, son nez bougeant légèrement, puis, courra dans les profondeurs des bois. L'odeur, la sensation du vent sur ses poils, la terre sous ses coussinets et tous ses sens en alerte, prêt pour la chasse.

C'est ce qu'il appelait la liberté.

Une odeur de lapin et de gibier lui arriva au museau, il passa instantanément en mode chasseur Laissant faire son instinct.

Courant après un sanglier, une odeur se détacha du lot, le captivant complètement. Tellement qu'il laissa s'échapper sa proie. Il la suivit et tomba sur un endroit de la forêt qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà visité.

Plus loin, une maison s'y trouvait. De nature peureuse, mais intrépide, il s'avança - pardonnez l'expression - à pas de loup. Il s'arrêta à l'endroit où semblait provenir l'odeur. Tiens, c'était curieux, il y avait son odeur. Celle qui projetait quand il voulait s'accoupler, plus spécifiquement. Mais... Aussi celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

Un flash, lui vint avec un seul mot : compagnon. L'odeur qui accompagnait merveilleusement bien la sienne était celle de son compagnon ! Il y avait de quoi ne pas se sentir excité. La chasse n'était dorénavant plus aux animaux, mais à l'Homme. Enfin, juste pour un en particulier.

Le loup traversa les bois en furie jusqu'à atteindre la ville. N'aimant pas se montre, il rasa les murs, évita les zones de lumière et se fit très prudent vis-à-vis des voitures. Il sentait l'odeur de plus en plus proche, il tomba sur un immense mur et trottina jusqu'aux grilles de la porte, aussi grande que le mur. Il vit une demeure tout aussi démesurée que les murs ou le portail. Quelque chose de mauvais s'en dégageait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Pas si près du but.

Le loup se dit que le moyen le plus facile était d'escalader le mur. Se fut au bout du 3e essaie qu'il réussit. Il s'approcha, reniflant l'air, quelque chose d'effrayant ce trouvait bel et bien dans cette bâtisse. Comme si elle lui disait elle-même que c'était un étranger et qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Mais son compagnon était la dedans aussi et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait peur que quelque chose qui lui ai arrivé ou arrive. Il ne pouvait pas, décemment, laisser tomber.

Il décida, alors, d'ignorer l'avertissement et fit le tour du bâtiment. Malheureusement, aucune fenêtre n'a été laissée ouverte. Aucune possibilité pour lui de grimper - pourtant, il avait essayé - et le plan de foncer dans le tas était absolument à proscrire. Il n'eut aucun moyen de montrer à son compagnon sa présence en restant discret.

Le loup fit les 100 pas, lançant des couinements, pleurant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre son compagnon.

Soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvra.

"Pe-Peter ?! C'est toi ?" s'exclama avec surprise Roman

Reconnaissant son compagnon à l'odeur, le loup aboya en remuant de la queue. Ses prières avaient enfin été excaucées.

"Shhh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?!"

Le loup aboya de plus belle et fit des sauts, trop contents.

"Shhhhhht, je t'ai dit ! Tu ne fais plus aucun bruit et ne bouges pas sinon je ne descends pas."

Comprenant tous, le prédateur s'assit, la queue toujours remuante, essayant de contenir son excitation.

Roman de son côté commença à s'habiller et partit de sa chambre. C'est au moment de descendre des escaliers que sa mère le héla. Il s'arrêta net.

" Roman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je sors" coupant net la conversation. Il descendit quelques marches.

"À 4 h 30 du matin ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Cela ne regarde pas, mère." Dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Tu vas encore traîner avec ce chien mouillé ? Je te préviens Roman, si tu sors, tu vas le regretter" Menaça sa mère.

Piqué au vif, Roman fit demi-tour pour faire face à la maîtresse de maison.

"C'est plutôt à toi de faire gaffe si je ne sors pas. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Bref, je sors, ne m'attends pas pour le petit-déjeuner." Menaça, à son tour, Roman.

Il dévala les escaliers, prit son manteau et sortit. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'une grosse boule de poils lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber. Elle commença à lui débarbouiller le visage quand elle tourna la tête, grognant. Roman intrigué, se frotta le visage avant de regarder dans la même direction. Sa mère était à la porte, le regardant avec dégoût.

Avec ses mains, l'héritier Godfrey poussa la bête qui se laissa faire et se releva.

"Viens Peter, on va autre part"

Roman prit sa voiture, s'avança jusqu'à la grille qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Le loup avait refusé de monter préférant courir à côté de la voiture.

"Bien, ça te dit une petite expérience ? J'aimerai savoir qu'elle est ta vitesse maximal" Se dit pour lui-même Roman sur un ton appréciatif

Il roula normalement en ville, le loup suivait bien. 50 km/h c'est validé. Ce fut lorsqu'il la quitta qu'il put se défouler, s'adaptant à la vitesse du loup. Celui-ci semblait heureux, la langue pendente et de la buée s'échappant de sa gueule à chaque expiration.

" 90 km/h ! C'est déjà pas mal !"

Ils se baladèrent comme ça, variant les vitesses, jusqu'à 6h00. Roman commençait à être fatigué et à vouloir se poser. Retourner chez lui n'était pas une option envisageable. Il eut alors une idée.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le loup sut exactement où ils étaient. Une maison, de l'herbe, des odeurs. Ils étaient au point de départ.

L'Upir, descendit de la voiture et regarda le loup, s'effondrer par terre, la langue encore plus pendante et la respiration rapide.

"Bah alors, on a du mal à tenir le coup ? Ne me claque pas dans les pattes, ça risque de faire désordre."

Le prédateur aurait voulu grogner, mais il était trop essoufflé pour ça.

"Tu viens ? Je vais te donner de l'eau" s'exprima Roman, se dirigeant vers la maison.

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. L'animal se releva de suite et le suivit.

L'héritier Godfrey, déverrouilla la porte de la maison et entra.

"Ah non-non, toi, tu restes là. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me salisses tout l'intérieur !" S'adressa-t-il au loup en le stoppant et en fermant la porte.

Le loup s'assit intriguer puis quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit le fit se retourner et vit pleins de bout de ferraille sortir du sol. Il s'en approcha d'un pour le sniffer et quel ne fut sa surprise de voir que de l'eau en sortait à grand jet. Il fit un bond en arrière et vit que tous les bouts de ferraille crachaient de l'eau.

Une étincelle vint illuminer ses yeux et il commença à courir et bondir un peu partout sur le terrain, jouant avec les jets.

Roman, qui avait mis son canapé face à la fenêtre, s'amusa de cette vision. Il s'assoupit.

* * *

_Le jour commença à se lever et le loup redevient homme._

Roman se fit réveiller par un toc toc à sa fenêtre. Il vit un Peter nu retransformer en humain. Enfin… Pas tout à fait, il arborait toujours ses oreilles et sa queue de loup qui cachait son sexe.

"Roman, ouvre-moi."

"Je ne sais pas, tu semblais bien t'amuser dehors" ria l'interpellé.

" Allez s'te plaît ! Je suis trempé et il fait froid !"

" Très bien, mais attend une minute."

Peter vit Roman partir puis revenir avec 2 serviettes et un peignoir. Il mit la 1re serviette par terre, puis, daigna enfin à ouvrir la porte-fenêtre.

"Tiens" Montra Roman, tendant le peignoir à l'homme-loup qui s'empressa de l'enfiler. Roman se réserva la 2e serviette pour frotter lui-même la tête à son invité.

Peter, surpris par ce geste doux et agréable, ne bougea plus. La queue de loup s'agitait joyeusement, mais discrètement. Bien que Roman l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait, il ne voulait pas - pour une fois - briser le plaisant silence qui les entouraient. Une fois que Roman fut satisfait son séchage, il laissant la serviette sur la tête de l'homme-loup qui releva doucement la tête, leurs regards se croisant avec une lueur commune exprimant le doute et le désir qui les possédaient.

Ne sachant quels sentiments prédominaient, le brun fit un choix. Pour cette fois, c'était lui qui allait amorcer le premier mouvement. Il encadra, alors, de ses mains le visage de l'homme en face de lui et lui baisa la bouche chastement. Le baiser évolua vite en quelque chose de plus fiévreux et pressé. Les bras du Upir se posèrent sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis pour que leurs langues se mêlent. Les hanches se rapprochèrent et se pressèrent l'une à l'autre afin d'avoir la friction que leurs érections respectives attendaient impatiemment.

Roman fit glisser ses mains sur les pectoraux tièdes/froid de Peter puis le repoussa peu violemment. Le baiser se coupa et le contact sur leur érection se quitta. Malgré la non-violence du geste, cela surprit le loup-garou. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais le blond le devança.

"Va prendre une douche, tu sens le chien mouillé."

Peter grogna. Toujours un mot pour plaire celui-là, pensa-t-il fortement.

"Vas-y ! Et je t'y rejoindrai si tu es un bon garçon"

À cette réplique, le brun fixa méchamment le blond et le punit de cette façon : il attrapa ses hanches, frottant leur érection et suçota la peau entre la mâchoire et l'oreille. Il sentit l'érection de Roman faire un bond dans son pantalon devenu trop étroit, alors qu'en même temps, un gémissement à gorge déployée fût émis.

Peter relâcha le corps du Upir qui retomba mollement sur le canapé et c'est seulement à ce moment-là, qu'il concéda à aller sous la douche.

Roman de son côté n'avait toujours pas bien compris ce qui venait de se passer… Mais ce qu'il avait bien compris, c'est que Peter allait être un amant incroyable et que son érection requérait sa présence. Et cela dans les plus brefs délais !

Il enleva ses vêtements, un par un, le long du chemin pour aller à la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nu devant la douche. Il pouvait voir les ombres du corps musclé à souhait au travers de la porte de douche. Cette vue lui plaisait déjà, alors qu'est-ce que cela serait une fois qu'elle soit ouverte !

Il ouvrit la porte et il ne fut pas déçu. Peter était de dos, l'eau ruisselait sur ses appendices d'animaux, ainsi que sur ses muscles, les soulignant et les rendant luisant. Il descendit le regard sur ses fesses bien en chair, il avait envie de les sentir sous ses doigts et y goûter.

"Ça y est, tu as fini de mater ?" Provoqua Peter

Roman ne répondit pas, mais remarqua que l'érection du provocateur avait perdu de sa superbe. Et foi de Godfrey, il la fera remonter !

Il joignit, alors, ses pensées aux gestes et entra entièrement dans la douche, se serrant contre le corps déjà présent. Ses mains, époussetèrent la queue animale et se posèrent directement sur ces fesses fantasmées, les malaxant. Puis, il monta ses mains jusqu'au téton du brun pour les titiller et inséra son érection entre les 2 globes de chaires sans tenter une quelconque pénétration.

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à haleter, la chaleur, déjà présente par l'eau chaude qui coulait sur leur corps, semblait devenir plus fraiche que leur corps. Peter reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Roman, l'embrassant et profitant des sensations reçues. Ils se regardèrent puis se baisèrent une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

Roman délaissa les tétons de Peter puis, soudainement, le fit pencher pour ensuite bien écarter ses jambes et relever la queue de loup. Ayant pour résultat l'accès facile à la vue et aux touchers de son anus.

"Eh, qu'es-ce que tu fais ?! Je te préviens, c'est moi qui pénètre !" S'indignait le loup-garou.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Et tu as intérêt à apprécier, car tu seras la première personne et sûrement la seule à qui je ferais ça" Éluda l'Upir en s'accroupissant.

"D'accord, mais c'est moi qui… Hmmf !"

D'abord troublé par les paroles du blond, ce fut sa langue qui le troubla tout autant si ce n'est plus. Elle faisait le tour de son anus, puis, entra sans sommations. Elle s'aventura dans tous les recoins à la recherche d'un certain point portant le nom d'une lettre. Il semblait qu'elle l'ait trouvé puisque les gémissements étaient différents à cet endroit.

Roman continuait de lécher, lécher, lécher, mais pour le garou, ça en était trop ! Enfin… Pas assez ! Il lui en fallait plus... Il avait envie de plus. Néanmoins, il ne l'avouera pas si facilement, la fierté oblige. Il posa, alors, sa main sur la tête blonde de Roman dans un signe très clair.

Finalement, cela fut tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Il grogna, alors, de frustration lorsque la langue de Roman s'enleva et que le corps se releva.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux" taquina Roman, chuchotant à l'oreille de l'autre.

"Je pensais être clair" haletait, encore, Peter.

"Oui, très clair, mais… Je veux te l'entendre dire" susurra-t-il, faisant le même manège que tout à l'heure, mais avec ses doigts

"Tu mets juste… Aaah… Les doigts hein ?"

"Oui, oui. Alors ?"

"Je veux tes putains de doigts, Godfrey ! À l'intérieur de moi ! Mainte-... Aaaah oui !"

C'était demandé si gentiment que c'était impossible, pour lui, de refuser la requête de l'homme sous lui. Une main s'occupa de l'anus et l'autre de la bouche. Permettant, ainsi, aux prochains gémissements de sortir plus librement.

Un doigt fit tout de suite apparition dans l'antre chaud et frotta doucement cette glande particulière, trouver quelques instants plutôt. Puis un autre rejoignit le 1er, accentuant le frottement, suivi de mouvements en ciseau. Un troisième doigt entra, lui aussi, pour continuer cette exploration, mais un grondement de douleur de la part du loup-garou fût émis. Roman arrêta tout mouvement, laissant à Peter le temps qu'il faut pour s'habituer aux 3 intrus. Il recommença, de plus bel, le divin traitement lorsque Peter s'enfonça lui-même les doigts en lui d'un rapide mouvement de hanche. Un quatrième passa aussi clairement que les 2 premiers.

Des deux côtés, les jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi excités de toute leur vie.

Roman ne pouvant plus supporter cette pression dans son sexe, retira ses doigts lentement pour attraper la queue animale de Peter et s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans son accueillante chaleur.

"HA ! Non ! Roman ah… Tu avais dit… Han ! Tu vas me le payer... !" Hurla Peter, essayant autant de reprendre son souffle que de repousser faiblement les mains ancrée dans ses hanches par une des siennes.

Roman, était tellement bien là où il était... Il avait la tête penchée en arrière, la lèvre inférieure mordue pour s'empêcher de jouir tout de suite... Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures s'il le pouvait.

"Putain, tu es tellement serré malgré le fait que je t'ai mis presque ma main entière"

Les sensations qui découlaient de cette pénétration soudaine, étaient telles qu'elles rendaient les deux jeunes hommes fébriles, tremblants et… quémandeurs ?

Oui, après la vague de douleur - se traduisant par une grimace au niveau du visage du brun - c'était bien le plaisir que pouvait lire le blond maintenant. Il sentait l'anneau de chair pulser contre sa verge, lui envoyant d'agréable frisson dans tout le corps. Roman ne put s'empêcher, de resserrer la poigne sur les hanches de Peter, enfonçant ainsi ses ongles. Et c'est seulement lorsque la main qui tenait son poignet retomba, qu'il s'autorisa à bouger.

Les grimaces étaient de retour sur le visage de Peter. Roman, attentif, désserra une des ses mains pour venir empoigner la verge du Garou et inculquer le même rythme que ses hanches. Des halètements et petits gémissements de plaisir firent leurs apparitions.

"Ah… Hum…"

Le rythme s'accéléra en même temps que les gémissements devenaient plus fort et bruyants des deux côtés.

Peter se redressa jusqu'à ce que son dos colle au torse derrière lui et accrocha son bras, au cou du Upir. Il s'approcha de son oreille, la lèchant, puis, la suçotant.

"Ah… Roman… J'en veux plus, hum… Beaucoup plus, han… Donne-moi tout ce que tu as" chuchota-t-il avant le lécher la joue devant son nez.

Échauffer, Roman remit Peter en position et lâcha son sexe pour revenir agripper fermement ses hanches. Il sortit presque entièrement pour se réinsérer brutalement. La réaction fut immédiate.

"Oh putain, oui ! Encore !"

Le blond continua le manège encore quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'il dut puiser dans ses pouvoirs pour améliorer sa vitesse de frappe et sa dextérité à toucher le point des mille plaisirs du brun.

L'inconvénient, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, est qu'ils jouirent assez vite, mais d'un orgasme puissant, dévastateur. Roman enfonça ses crocs dans l'épaule tendre pendant qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur de l'anus accueillant de Peter, alors que celui-ci jouissait sur le mur en face de lui. Leurs jambes lâchèrent, les entraînant dans un même mouvement sur le carrelage froid.

Roman avait lâché la prise de ses crocs lors de la chute. Ils étaient, donc, toujours reliés et assis l'un sur l'autre, leurs jambes allongées. La tête brune, toujours haletante, se reposa sur l'épaule du blond tout aussi essoufflé.

Après un temps, Peter se releva, libérant par la même occasion le sexe mou pour se rasseoir, à califourchon, face au Upir. Il posa ses mains, en une caresse, sur le torse en face de lui, puis, remonta jusqu'au cou, les joues, lèvres encore dégoulinante de sang… De son sang… Et ne résista pas plus longtemps à les goûter une nouvelle fois. Dans le baisé, une main coquine descendit vers le sexe mou, mais se fit de suite attrapée.

"Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?" Demanda Roman

"Non. Je crois bien que tu as déclenché ma mise en rut quand tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs. Il va falloir que tu prennes tes responsabilités…" Répliqua Peter, secouant négativement de la tête.

"Avec plaisir." Assura l'héritier Godfrey, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

La cloche du round 2 sonna.

* * *

_30 minutes, plus tard, nous retrouvons notre duo sur le lit, étendu sur le ventre et s'embrassant de temps en temps. Prenant toujours soin de rester en contact._

"Dit, pourquoi tu gardes tes oreilles et ta queue ? Ça t'arrives souvent ?" Questionna Roman

"Pour être franc avec toi, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Du coup, je suppose que c'est à cause du fait que je sois en rut."

"Hum... Vous êtes des animaux assoiffés de sexe à ce moment-là." Dit Roman sensuellement

"On n'est pas des animaux assoiffés de sexe !"

Roman leva un sourcil, pas convaincu.

"Pas que, en tout cas." Concéda Peter " On peut avoir des temps calmes comme celui-là. " Prouva-t-il est caressant d'une main la tempe de son homme.

"Du coup, c'est la première fois que tu es en rut."

"Oui."

"Comment tu le sais si tu ne l'as jamais expérimenté ?"

"Les plus vieux de la meute m'en parlaient beaucoup quand j'étais petit."

Un ange passa avant que le loup-garou reprenne la parole.

"Si ça se trouve, comme je suis toujours celui qui se fait pénétrer, mon rut est insatisfait et ne s'arrêtera pas avant. Alors… ça te dit de…"

"Hahaha, je n'ai jamais entendu d'excuse aussi mauvaise, hahaha" Roman éclatait de rire, puis, continua coquin. "Tu pouvais juste me demander si tu pouvais être au-dessus au lieu de monter tout un stratagème."

Peter rougit de s'être fait prendre si facilement.

"Si le sort de ton rut est en jeu, je peux… Effectivement… Concevoir l'idée d'être en dessous haha" continua de se moquer le blond.

Ce qui fit, par conséquent, grogner faiblement le brun et lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

"Je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux si tu continues comme ça" prévient-il, en se mettant, à quatre pattes, surplombant de tout son long le blond, qui s'était mit dos au matelas.

"Oh, trop méchant ~ ! " Provoqua, une dernière fois, l'Upir, les yeux brillants de malice. Il mit ses bras autour du cou du garou et accrocha ses jambes en croix sur les reins. "Montre moi ce que tu sais faire Big Bad Wolf"

Le susnommé grogna une nouvelle fois, puis dévora ces lèvres si tentatrice et provocante avant de le remettre sur le ventre et lui relever les hanches d'un bras..

Il suivit le même chemin que Roman avait pris sur son corps quelques heures plus tôt avec sa langue. Le cou, entre les omoplates, la chute des reins et ne résista pas à y mettre ses crocs. Provoquant de violents frissons sur toute la colonne vertébrale de Roman. Il en vient à faire le tour de l'anus et pour finir, aspirer les bourses et croquer l'intérieur des cuisses.

Roman appréciait réellement le moment, il soupirait et la sensation de la salive du lycanthrope. Elle fait effet de lave, puis, d'un agréable glaçon sur son corps, lui faisant mendier pour plus.

"Ah… Peter, s'il te plait."

Celui-ci remonta jusqu'au cou, le dévorant, puis, fit la même chose avec ses lèvres. Il profita de la diversion pour faire tourner un doigt sur l'antre encore inviolé du blond. Après un dernier baiser chaud, il s'attaqua réellement à l'emplacement où était son doigt pour le remplacer par sa langue. Il y fit le tour puis y entra franchement, faisant augmenter le rythme cardiaque et de respiration du blond. Peter avait l'impression que plus il léchait, plus le goût changeait pour devenir comme une sorte de fruit mûr et sucré. Toujours en gardant sa langue, il glissa, d'abord, un doigt pour avoir plus de ce liquide juteux, faisant des va-et-vient. Puis un deuxième. Le troisième eu du mal à passé aussi et décida d'arrêter là - niveau nombre de doigts.

Entre deux instants de lucidité, Roman s'était dit qu'avec sa virginité, le nombre de doigts qu'il avait en lui auraient du faire mal… Mais que nenni ! Il prenait carrément son pied ! Et c'est au moment qu'il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été meilleur qu'un des doigts toucha sa prostate. Il ne put retenir ses cris.

"AH ! MON DIEU... ! PETER !" Hurla Roman

Finalement, cela fut un hurlement.

Peter se releva de sa tâche et enleva ses doigts, faisant gémir Roman de la perte. Un liquide coulait de l'antre et ce n'était pas que de la bave. Cela rendait presque fou l'esprit du garou… Peut-être un truc spécial Upir… C'était irrésistible… Et il n'avait pas non plus l'envie d'y résister.

À la hâte, il enleva ses doigts, retourna son compagnon de sorte à ce qu'il lui fasse face et le pénétra lentement. La même grimace qu'il avait eut au début était imprimée sur le visage de celui-ci. Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Peter l'embrassa passionnément. Et ça avait l'air d'avoir fait effet puisque Roman lui donna son feu vert pour bouger.

Il regarda l'expression de Roman évoluer au fur et à mesure que le rythme du balancement de ses hanches changeait. Il était tellement sexy et son intérieur était tellement chaud, humide et accueillant qu'il jouit sur le coup en mordant l'épaule offerte.

"HAN ! Ha…. Ha… A-Attends, attends… Hum... C'est moi ou tu viens de… HAN !" Essaya de faire remarquer le Upir avant de se refaire attaquer direct mais avec un rythme plus puissant "Doucement... ! Hum ! Doucement ! Tu fais mal !"

Cette réplique glaça presque le corps du lycanthrope, lui faisant ralentit son rythme sans pour autant l'arrêter. Juste assez pour qu'ils prennent tous les deux leurs plaisirs.

"C'est bon ?" Demanda doucement Peter dans l'oreille de blond, mordillant affectueusement son lobe d'oreille.

"Oh putain, oui !" S'exclama Roman au moment où Peter prit en main son érection et imprima le même rythme que les coups de reins, allant crescendo.

"T'es serré et bouillant…" Grogna Peter en tentant de s'enfoncer plus si c'était possible

"AH ! Tu grossis ! "

Le lycan sourit malicieusement en entamant un balancement de hanches plus conséquent. Se retirant à peine pour reprendre plus profondément. Roman ne pouvait plus rien faire à part gémir, haleter et attendre le prochain coup. Il était complètement déconnecté. Peter se redressa et délaissa la verge tendue pour s'accrocher, aux côtés de hanches pour, ainsi, pilonner comme il se doit cet homme sexy et provocateur dans ses bras. Il se retira lentement du blond, ressortant presque entièrement et se rengaina violemment en lui, plusieurs fois d'affilé. Ils jouirent une nouvelle fois, mais ensemble.

"HAAAN ! " Hurla le Upir.

Il ressentait toute la longueur du sexe en lui, toutes les veines, la forme, l'épaisseur qui paraissait changée à chaque orgasme, la piqûre des griffes sur ses hanches, mais surtout le sperme chaud se projeter en lui.

Peut-être quelques seconde après, Peter recommença au même rythme ses coups de reins, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il allait le rendre dingue s'il continuait comme ça.

Très vite, Roman ne devint plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Il pouvait uniquement ressentir que le plaisir fulgurant reçu, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ni le ralentir, ni l'intensifier. Il se sentait malmené, mais curieusement, il adorait ça. Il accueillait vaillamment la hampe en lui, criant ou gémissant à chaque coup de reins. Pleurant presque tellement c'était bon… !

De son côté, le Garou, lui, grognait fortement, de plaisir non contenu, mais aussi fasciné par l'état de soumission dans lequel il avait mis son compagnon. Celui-ci avait le visage cramoisi, les fesses accompagnant le rythme, la bouche ouverte et - sans vouloir se vanter - son anus largement ouvert. Peter orienta légèrement l'angle de sa pousser et il n'en fallut pas plus à Roman pour jouir une 2e fois.

"Haaan ! OH OUI ! Peter !"

Ce dernier, sentant l'intimité de son homme se resserrer et presque vibrer autour de son membre, atteint l'orgasme pour la 3e fois. Il mordit la seconde épaule du Upir.

Ce jeu dura encore longtemps. Plus Peter jouissait, plus il prenait légèrement de l'épaisseur et plus Roman se retrouvait avec des marques de morsures sur son corps.

"Mien… Compagnon" Gronda la voix devenue rauque du lycanthrope

" Oui… Ha… Tiens… Hum… Compagnon… Pour toujours" Répondit en échos l'Upir

La main, déjà posée auparavant, sur le sexe du blond eut une furieuse poussée d'accélération. Les crocs du brun s'imposèrent sur sa gorge, sans toutefois entraver la respiration.

Pendant que le corps du Upir était pris de spasme de plaisir intense, le sexe du loup rendit son dernier orgasme. Roman sentit le sexe en lui grossir à la base et de chaque côté. Il émit une sorte de couinement étranglé à cause de la douleur.

"Ah, putain ! C'est quoi ça ?!" Il voulut se dégager, mais la prise sur sa gorge se renforça, le faisant saigner. Quelques gouttes coulèrent dans la mâchoire du prédateur.

Après que "la chose" se soit complètement formée, Peter retira ses crocs et s'écroula sur le corps de son compagnon.

"Peter… Tu m'étouffes ! Et c'est ce… AH ! "

L'interpellé avait mis un bras autour des reins de Roman et l'autre en dessous de ses épaules pour le soulever et le mettre en position assise sur son sexe, le faisant ainsi s'enfoncer encore plus en lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et commença à s'endormir.

" Peter, non, on a pas fini ! Peter !"

Seulement un léger ronflement lui répondit.

"Pff, je te préviens… Tu en réentendra parler après."

Roman n'avait pas sommeil, tout du moins, pas encore. Il décida de répondre à ses questions par lui-même. Par la sensation, ça semblait être 2 boules de billard françaises, une de chaque côté. Malgré l'état endormi de Peter, son sexe, lui, était bien réveillé. Il sentait le sexe pulser et envoyer à chaque pulsion des jets variables en lui. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint… Il avait appris lorsqu'il était enfant comment les loups-garous proclamaient leurs compagnons : ils les mordaient, puis, ils les nouaient. Leurs spermes étaient si fertiles qu'un bébé sortait obligatoirement de cette union. Et Peter... Peter l'avait noué… Et chaque jet était là pour le remplir et le féconder. Il devint blanc.

"Peter ! Peter, réveille toi !" Cria-t-il, secouant Peter par les épaules. Rien, cet homme était une vraie masse. Il donna une gifle.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" S'exprima, un peu perdu, Peter

"Comment ça "Quoi" ? Tu m'as noué ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle galère, tu nous as mis là ?!"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Je vais être enceinte à cause de toi et ton sperme magique ! En plus, je ne sais même pas si on peut dire "enceinte" puisque je suis un homme !"

"Woh, woh, woh, calme toi !" Commença à dire Peter, lui retenant les mains.

Roman fuyait son regard.

"Roman, regarde moi"

Celui-ci se débattit.

"Nan, nan Roman regarde moi ! S'il te plaît…"

Il concéda à le regarder seulement de côté.

"Voilà... J'adore tes yeux, ils sont tellement beau que ça m'attristerai de ne plus jamais les revoir."

Roman le regarda droit dans les yeux touché par ces mots.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour vous, mais... Pour nous les lycanthropes, on a l'instinct de mordre et nouer notre compagnon pour indiquer aux autres que tu appartiens. C'est vrai que notre sperme est plus fertile que celui de n'importe qu'elles autres espèces et que le nœud est là pour faire en sorte qu'une fertilisation ait 100 % lieu d'être. Mais il y a un détail et pas des moindres qui rentre compte dans cette fertilisation… : le sexe de notre compagnon. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es un homme donc malgré tous les spermes magiques de monde… Pff haha… Pardon… Ça ne changera pas ton métabolisme habituel" Expliqua le brun.

Roman se sentit totalement calmé par ces mots et... un peu bête.

"Tu sais, les lycanthropes n'ont qu'un seul compagnon dans leur vie et je t'ai choisi toi, alors ne me le fais pas regretter, s'il te plaît, haha" Prononça le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Roman sourit. Cela eut l'effet de complètement désamorcer la tension qui régnait en son corps.

"Comparer à vous, nous, les Upir pouvons avoir plusieurs "compagnon" mais on les appelle Calice. Mais nous pouvons aussi avoir un compagnon de vie en faisant un rituel précis et très peu d'entre nous s'engage à le faire puisque si notre compagnon meurt, nous mourrons aussi par la même occasion. Ce rituel est plutôt simple, il suffit que les deux parties ait bu le sang de l'autre dans un laps de temps relativement court. Donc… comme j'ai bu ton sang sous la douche et que tu as bu le mien à ma gorge… Il se peut que tu sois mon compagnon de vie, à moi aussi. Alors, ne me le fait pas regretter non plus haha" Expliqua à son tour le blond.

Les yeux de Peter brillaient de mille feux, tellement il était heureux. Il renversa Roman sur le dos et se mit en position.

"Oh, non, non, non, je connais ce regard. Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?" Essaya de négocia Roman "N'oublie pas que ton foutu nœud est encore à l'intérieur de moi alors tu vas pas-AH ! Tu as osé… Hum ! Hum ! Han ! Oui, là… Continu…"

* * *

À la fin, le ventre de Roman était légèrement tendu par tout le sperme qu'il emmagasinait en lui. Il grimaçait d'inconfort mais Peter, lui, était aux anges. Il caressait la légère bosse, fière de sa proclamation.

Ils savaient, qu'un moment ou un autre le nœud dégonflera et que la vie continuerait, mais ils s'encouragèrent en se disant qu'elle continuera, certes, mais, ensemble. Et ça les rendaient extrêmement heureux et fort.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de _Just Drive_. Bouh bouh. Ne pleurez pas ! Il y a encore pleins d'autres histoires à décourvrir en allant sur mon profil ;)

Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne l'envie de raconter encore plus d'histoire et/ou de traduire ^^


End file.
